Most computing systems tend to include one or more graphics processors to execute graphics (or even general-purpose) instructions. These graphics processors may need to perform a significant number of operations to manipulate an image. One technique that helps reduce the number of the graphics operation is culling.
Culling generally refers to a technique for removing unimportant details, which in turn reduces the amount of work graphics processors need to perform. Hence, how culling is implemented can have a direct impact on performance and/or power efficiency of a graphics processor.